Reputation - So It Goes
by umaficwriter
Summary: Segunda na coletânea Reputation. Essa coleção de one-shots é baseada no álbum de mesmo nome da cantora Taylor Swift e todas as fics relacionadas são Pepperony.


Reputation – So It Goes

Sinopse: "Sou sua para perder e ganhar, você sabe que não sou uma garota má, mas faço maldades com você" Pepperony

Notas: A segunda fic da coleção Reputation está abaixo e eu não consigo mensurar o quão feliz eu estou por finalmente, ter inspiração de novo! Espero que curtam!

 **See you in the dark** **  
** **All eyes on you, my magician** **  
** **All eyes on us** **  
** **You make everyone disappear, and** **  
** **Cut me into pieces** **  
** **Gold cage, hostage to my feelings** **  
** **Back against the wall** **  
** **Trippin', trip-trippin' when you're gone**

 _Te vejo no escuro_ _  
_ _Todos olham pra você, meu mágico_ _  
_ _Todos olham pra nós_ _  
_ _Você faz todo mundo desaparecer, e_ _  
_ _Me corta em pedaços_ _  
_ _Gaiola de ouro, refém dos meus sentimentos_ _  
_ _De costas contra a parede_ _  
_ _Viajando, via-viajando quando você vai embora_

A tensão no quarto era palpável.

Pepper de pé ao pé da cama, Tony deitado nela, apoiando os cotovelos na superfície macia afim de poder ver o _show_ a sua frente.

Ambos acabavam de voltar de um evento das Indústrias Stark e, depois de passar a noite toda trocando _innuendos_ e provocações, o casal mal podia esperar para ter um momento a _sós_.

O moreno retirava a gravata lentamente e chutava os sapatos pra longe da cama, enquanto a ruiva punha as mãos atrás das costas para tirar o longo vestido preto e poder ser apreciada de fato, pelo companheiro.

No entanto, Tony não era conhecido por ter a paciência como virtude e mal esperou que o tecido escuro tocasse os calcanhares femininos antes de levantar-se e ir até ela, demorando o pescoço e colo alvo logo em seguida.

Pepper sentia-se conta a parede, enquanto Tony puxava uma de suas pernas até o quadril dele, tentando, e conseguindo, aumentar a fricção no local. Ela ouviu um suspiro trêmulo no quarto e sentiu Tony sorrir travesso enquanto lambia a parte de cima de seus seios.

 **'Cause we breakdown a little** **  
** **But when you get me alone, it's so simple** **  
** **'Cause baby, I know what you know** **  
** **We can feel it**

 _Porque nos despedaçamos um pouco_ _  
_ _Mas quando você me pega sozinha é tão simples_ _  
_ _Porque, querido, eu sei o que você sabe_ _  
_ _Podemos sentir isso_

Ela podia sentir os pelos da nuca arrepiados, a boca dolorida pela feracidade dos beijos trocados, sentia-se molhada no meio das coxas e uma pressão altamente inebriante vinda de Tony e seu membro que se encaixava quase exatamente onde ela almejava. Quase, pois ainda não estavam com por cento pele na pele e isso a fez descer as habilidosas mãos até o botão das calças do moreno.

\- Você me deixa louco... – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e mordeu o local quando sentiu a mão quente dela lhe acariciar onde mais queria.

\- Achei que você já era... ah... hum... – ela completou e foi surpreendida quando Tony lhe arrancou a parte de cima da _lingerie_ e descer com a boca dando a devida atenção aos seus mamilos já rígidos de excitação.

Ele riu e a levantou pelo bumbum a carregando para o acento na beira da cama, mas não sem que antes ela desse um jeito de sumir com a calça dele do caminho de uma vez por todas

Tony jazia sentado, servindo de acento para a ruiva que fazia um rebolado extremamente erótico em cima do seu duro membro.

Os sapatos de salto dela, encostavam nas coxas de Tony trazendo uma sensação de frescor eu estava bem longe de existir no meio dos beijos e carícias que trocavam.

 **And all our pieces fall** **  
** **Right into place** **  
** **Getting caught up in a moment** **  
** **Lipstick on your face** **  
** **So it goes** **  
** **I'm yours to keep** **  
** **And I'm yours to lose** **  
** **You know I'm not a bad girl, but I** **  
** **Do bad things with you** **  
** **So it goes**

 _E todas as nossas peças caem_ _  
_ _Em seus lugares_ _  
_ _Presos no agora_ _  
_ _Batom no seu rosto_ _  
_ _E assim vai_ _  
_ _Eu sou sua para guardar_ _  
_ _E eu sou sua para perder_ _  
_ _Você sabe que não sou uma garota má, mas eu_ _  
_ _Faço maldades com você_ _  
_ _E assim vai_

Ela sentiu-se ser invadida pelos dedos de Tony e gemeu o nome dele quando ele os movimentou. Mordeu o ombro do moreno enquanto este fazia uma habilidosa dança entre corpos, os dedos dentro dela e mais um pressionando seu clitóris, a fazendo suspirar e chamar-lhe. Definitivamente o som que mais gostava de ouvir.

A onda de calor e prazer que subiu dos calcanhares até a cabeça de Pepper só poderia ser descrita como divinal, por que ela se sentia no paraíso.

Olhou para Tony e sorriu ao ver o rosto do moreno manchado de batom, provavelmente o seu estaria também, mas não importou-se nenhum pouco, apenas guiou sua mão até o pênis dele, e levantou-se um pouco apenas para ser encaixada _perfeitamente_ nele. Foi a vez do Stark soltar um longo gemido de prazer e dor, visto que a ruiva havia cravado as unhas nas costas másculas.

 **Met you in a bar** **  
** **All eyes on me, your illusionist** **  
** **All eyes on us** **  
** **I make all your gray days clear, and** **  
** **I wear you like a necklace** **  
** **I'm so chill but you make me jealous**

 _Te conheci num bar_ _  
_ _Todos olham pra mim, sua ilusionista_ _  
_ _Todos olham pra nós_ _  
_ _Eu torno seus dias cinzentos, claros, e_ _  
_ _Uso você como um colar_ _  
_ _Eu sou muito tranquila, mas você me deixa com ciúmes_

Tony via-se hipnotizado na dança que faziam. Os seios dela subiam e desciam e ele não pôde evitar tomar um deles em seus lábios e devorá-los como o mais suculento dos frutos.

Sentia os músculos dela o pressionarem e isso só fazia com que ele se afastasse mais, para ir mais fundo dentro dela, apenas para ouví-la gemer seu nome como um mantra.

Pepper tornava tudo mais claro, tudo mais quente. Ele não poderia mensurar, ou colocar em palavras o que ela fazia com ele, portanto, ele preferia mostrar.

Tony a tirou de si e a ouviu resmungar, logo ele a depositou na cama e lá estava ela, apenas com os saltos, ondas cor de fogo sob seus lençóis egípcios, uma verdadeira deusa e ele mal poderia esperar para mergulhar novamente no oásis.

Aproximou-se da ruiva e beijou seus lábios com fervor enquanto introduzia-se nela de novo, e de novo, e de novo até estabelecer o ritmo que tanto conheciam.

 **But I got your heart** **  
** **Skippin', skip-skippin' when I'm gone**

 _Mas eu deixo seu coração_ _  
_ _Saltando, sal- saltando quando eu vou embora_

Os batimentos acelerados, rostos corados, corpos suados e gemidos altos e famintos mostravam que o clímax estava próximo para ambos.

Mais uma vez Tony sentiu-se ser apertado por ela, nos bíceps, nas costas, deixando um rastro de arranhões que ficariam feios amanhã, mas não importava, ele queria mais, ela queria mais e por isso continuavam se movendo e se amando como se o mundo dependesse disso.

 **Come here, dressed in black now** **  
** **So, so, so it goes** **  
** **Scratches down your back now** **  
** **So, so, so it goes**

 _Venha aqui, vestido de preto agora_ _  
_ _E assim, assim, assim vai_ _  
_ _Arranhões por suas costas agora_ _  
_ _E assim, assim, assim vai_

A força que a atingiu pela segunda vez naquela noite era tão fortemente prazerosa que ela teve que morder o ombro do moreno para não gritar. Tony recebeu a dor excitado e isso só fez com que ele enterrasse mais fundo dela, enquanto a ruíva tinha seu tão maravilhoso segundo clímax.

Não importava com quantas mulheres Tony tenha dormido, embora sortudas, elas nunca mais teriam a oportunidade e nenhuma jamais chegou no estágio de "mais do que sexo" que os dois tinham. Era algo único e puramente deles. Pepper jamais seria "mais uma" na grandiosa lista de Tony Stark, ela era e continuaria sendo a única, e apenas ela o faria chegar ao máximo do prazer e mesmo depois dos preciosos instantes terem findado, sentir-se ainda preenchido.

 **You did a number on me** **  
** **But, honestly, baby, who's counting?** **  
** **I did a number on you** **  
** **But, honestly, baby, who's counting?** **  
** **You did a number on me** **  
** **But, honestly, baby, who's counting?** **  
** **Who's counting?** **  
** **One, two, three**

 _Você fez um número de mágica em mim_ _  
_ _Mas, honestamente, querido, quem está contando?_ _  
_ _Eu fiz um número de mágica em você_ _  
_ _Mas, honestamente, querido, quem está contando?_ _  
_ _Você fez um número de mágica em mim_ _  
_ _Mas, honestamente, querido, quem está contando?_ _  
_ _Quem está contando?_ _  
_ _1, 2, 3_

Quando Tony sentiu sua própria onda de prazer absoluto chegar ele mergulhou o rosto entre o pescoço e a nuca dela e a beijou ali por repetidas vezes até que a eletricidade daquele momento passasse pelo seu corpo.

Aspirou o cheiro característico dela e lhe acariciou os lábios com os seus por diversas vezes, lhe demonstrando o quão especial ela era e o quão valorizava poder segurá-la nos braços e aproveitar cada momento consigo.

 **And all our pieces fall (pieces fall)** **  
** **Right into place** **  
** **Getting caught up in a moment (caught up, caught up)** **  
** **Lipstick on your face** **  
** **So it goes** **  
** **I'm yours to keep (oh)** **  
** **And I'm yours to lose (baby)** **  
** **You know I'm not a bad girl, but I (I do)** **  
** **Do bad things with you** **  
** **So it goes**

 _E todas as nossas peças caem (peças caem)_ _  
_ _Em seus lugares_ _  
_ _Presos no agora (presos, presos)_ _  
_ _Batom no seu rosto_ _  
_ _Assim vai_ _  
_ _Eu sou sua para guardar (oh)_ _  
_ _E eu sou sua para perder (baby)_ _  
_ _Você sabe que não sou uma garota má, mas eu (eu faço)_ _  
_ _Faço maldades com você_ _  
_ _Assim vai_

Pepper lhe sorriu quando ele tirou o rosto do pescoço dela e a encarou. Ela tirou o cabelo dele de seu rosto e acariciou o peito nu do homem a sua frente.

Ela não poderia querer estar em outro lugar que não fosse nos braços dele naquele momento e em todos os outros dias que viriam. Ela o amava tão que seu coração apertava só de saber que em algumas horas teriam de se separar durante o dia.

\- Eu amo você, você sabe... – ele pousou uma das mãos no rosto marcado pelas sardas.

Ela sorriu e o beijou. – eu também te amo, Tony.

Azuis com castanhos se comunicavam de um jeito que apenas os dois compreendiam e isso era o bastante para deixa-lo excitado novamente.

Tony puxou o corpo feminino para si e esfregou-se nela para que ela soubesse que teriam um segundo round, por assim dizer.

Ele poderia fazer aquilo a noite toda na verdade, ser o Homem de Ferro lhe dava bastante estamina e ele tinha bastante energia para gastar.

Com certeza, Pepper acordaria atrasada amanhã, mas tudo era por uma causa maior.

Ela entregou-lhe um sorriso que alcançava os olhos e que Tony sabia, era reservado apenas para ele e apenas em alguns momentos.

O moreno também sorriu e sem saber quantas vezes já tinha o feito naquela noite, a beijou de novo.

Notas: SO IT GOESSSSSS

Quem acha que a próxima vai ser King Of My Heart dá um grito!


End file.
